Na minha cama ou na sua?
by Sophy JB
Summary: UA - James não é gay. Lily não é uma bêbada. Mas parece cada vez mais improvável que eles consigam mostrar isso um ao outro.
1. Conheço o suficiente

A loja quase vazia era seu lugar favorito. Nada como um dia pacífico "fingindo" que estava trabalhando enquanto ouvia música com seus fones sentado atrás do balção. A última garota saiu sem levar nenhum CD nem disco. James se perguntou quem ainda vendia discos no século 21 além do pai dele. Não encontrou uma resposta. A música continuou.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved..._

Alguém entrou na loja. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius, seu melhor amigo e também funcionário. James tirou os fones de ouvido e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Meio cedo para trocar de turno comigo, não acha?

Sirius sorriu.

— Não posso vir como cliente?

— Você já tem todos os CDs do Maroon Five, Coldplay, Scorpions, Guns n' Roses, Skillet, Avenged Sevenfold, Switchfoot, 30 Seconds to Mars, The Kooks, System of a Down, Slipknot, Secondhand Serenade, Blink 182, Boys like girls, Motorhead e Queen que essa loja tem para oferecer!

— Não esqueça da minha diva!

— Ah claro, não posso esquecer que você também tem todos os CDs da Demi Lovato. — James revirou os olhos.

— Não revire os olhos para a minha presidenta espiritual!

— Você está comparando a Demi Lovato com Evita Peron, aquela primeira dama de um país espanhol?

— Evita é a presidenta espiritual da Argentina, gênios. — Remus abriu a porta da loja de repente. — E eu não acredito que cheguei bem na hora que o Sirius estava comparando a Demi Lovato com a Evita!

— Não tenho culpa! Sou apaixonado por ela!

— Pela Evita?

— Não, né! Pela Demetria.

— A Demi Lovato se chama Demetria?

— Demetria Devonne Lovato. Fala sério, James! Em que mundo você vive? Você trabalha numa loja de música, não sabe o nome nem da Demi e nem sabia de onde era a Evita!

— O que a Evita Peron tem a ver com música? — Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

— É aquela música, "don't cry for me argentina" é sobre ela, não é?

— Sirius, ninguém no mundo tem a obrigação de saber disso!

— Você só está com inveja porque eu sou um gênio musical!

— Só se for um gênio musical mesmo, porque no resto sua geniaidade deixa muito a desejar.

— Remus John Lupin, o que você está insinuando?

— Caras, parem com isso, estou no meu horário de trabalho.

— Não mais. — Sirius sentou no balcão e deslisou para trás dele, tirou o boné vermelho com o nome da loja da cabeça de James e sorriu. — Podem ir embora.

— Você pirou, cara? Falta mais de uma hora para a gente trocar de turno! A gente só troca depois que a turma de dança sai do colégio.

— Acho que vou te substituir por hoje.

— Você tem me substituído há uma semana. Desse jeito meu pai vai começar a pensar que eu estou te forçando a ficar no meu lugar!

— Não se preocupe com isso! Qualquer coisa eu me explico para o seu velho!

— Se você quiser, eu troco de turno permanentemente com você. A manhã de sábado é sua, e eu fico com a tarde. — James nunca havia pensado nisso antes, mas não seria uma má ideia. Com Sirius trabalhando nos sábados à tarde, ele já nem saía de casa de qualquer jeito. Se eles trocassem de turno, James poderia, pelo menos, dormir mais.

Sirius parecia ponderar a possibilidade.

— Não sei... O bom de trabalhar à tarde é que dá para dormir um pouquinho mais... Mas é claro que é um saco ficar trabalhando uma hora a mais.

— E, posso saber porque você gosta tanto de chegar uma hora mais cedo no trabalho?

Sirius olhou para a porta de vidro da loja. Em direção ao colégio. Parecia pensativo, distante. James chamou seu nome cinco vezes antes de ele perceber que ainda estava na loja com os dois amigos. Não havia escutado nem mesmo uma palavra que o moreno a sua frente dissera.

— Acho que posso acordar um pouco mais cedo. Vamos trocar de turno sim.

— VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE EU ACABEI DE PERGUNTAR?

— Não é óbvio, James? Com certeza algumas garotas com pernas grossas, calças coladinhas e e blusas brancas suadas grudadas no corpo devem vir aqui depois das aulas de dança do colégio. Esse Sirius não é bobo!

— Sim, elas costumam vir, mas não vejo nada demais nisso. — James deu de ombros.

Sirius e Remus o encararam perplexos.

— Você tem certeza de que é homem?

— Tenho sim. E você, tem certeza que é homem, ou é um animal ninfomaníaco?

— Um pouco dos dois. — Sirius disse com orgulho.

— O que vocês vão fazer hoje à noite? Digo, depois que o Sirius sair do trabalho e depois do Remus assistir Glee?

— Bem, eu estou com a trilogia do Senhor dos Anéis lá em casa, acabei de comprar! Se vocês quiserem, podem ir lá em casa e...

— Remus, sem ofensar. Sábado passado foi feriado, e você nos fez ficar a sexta, o sábado e o domingo no seu mundinho de Star Wars. Chega de coisas nerds por um mês, por favor!

— A gente podia ir na festa da Lily. Vai ter bebidas e...

— Opa, opa, opa... A Evans? Você quer que eu vá à casa daquela vagabunda ruiva rebelde sem causa? Não obrigada, prefiro viver.

— "Então sugiro que você pegue o atalho". — Remus riu sozinho. Os outros dois o encararam confusos. — O que? Agora só faltam me dizer que nunca assistiram A Era do Gelo? "Você tá me ameaçando?" "Será que ninguém gosta de mim? Será que ninguém se importa do a preguiça Sid?". Qual é! Todo mundo já assistiu esse filme!

— Remus, às vezes eu me pergunto quantos anos você tem... cinco?

O sinal do colégio anunciando o final da aula de dança chegou aos ouvidos dos três garotos na loja de música.

— Acho que está na hora de vocês dois darem o fora, vão atrapalhar o meu serviço.

— Ou isso ou ele está querendo eliminar a concorrência.

— James, fica quietinho, eu me dedico ao meu trabalho, ok? Sei muito sobre música, por isso seu pai me contratou! Você, por outro lado, só trabalha aqui porque é o filho do dono.

— Sorte a sua que ganha para ficar atrás desse balcão. — James piscou para Sirius puxando Remus para fora com ele.

— Porque você saiu? Achei que fosse ficar lá para atrapalhar o Sirius com as garotas.

— Remus, me veio à cabeça agora que... A Sophie faz parte do clube de dança do colégio, não é?

— Que Sophie? Sophie Blakeslee?

— E tem outra Sophie, por acaso, Lupin?

— Bem... no nosso colégio, até onde eu saiba, têm sete Sophie. Tem a Sophie Lakuna, e eu realmente não entendo como o sobrenome de alguém pode ser esse, tem a Sophie Sofia, tem a...

— Remus! Eu estou falando da minha amiga de infância, ex-vizinha do Sirius, que andava com a gente antes de se tornar mais "feminina". Lembra dela?

— O que você está insinuando, James? É claro que eu lembro da Sol! E ela ainda anda com a gente!

— É, mais ou menos, né? Agora ela anda com aquela Evans... — James fez uma cara de nojo.

— De qualquer forma... o que é que tem a Sophie ir no clube de dança?

— Não é meio óbvio, Remus? Talvez... só talvez, o Sirius não esteja querendo ver algumas garotas, mas só uma, e é por isso que ele não quer que a gente veja. Ele provavelmente se sente vulnerável estando apaixonado, e eu não quero atrapalhar isso. Você sabe que a Sol sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sirius, se ele gosta dela também, tudo que a gente pode fazer é torcer para dar certo.

— Poxa... e eu que pensei que eu que era o inteligente de nós três.

— Ah, isso é relativo, não é não? Digo, o Sirius é um gênio em relação à música, eu sou muito bom o relações humanas, e você... você é o resto.

— Se você é tão bom com relações humanas... descreve para mim os motivos que te levam a odiar a Lily.

— Ah, droga. — James suspirou. — Eu esqueci que você tá na lista dos caras que já pegaram ela, não é? Mas por que eu me surpreendo com isso? A lista não para de crescer!

— Ainda não achei o motivo...

— Ela é uma babaca, rebelde sem causa, revoltada com tudo, que gasta a vida dela indo para a cama com os caras do colégio, ficando bêbada, fumando e dando festas. Por que eu gostaria de uma pessoa dessas?

Remus deu de ombros.

— Você sabe que ela não é assim. Vocês se conhecem há anos.

— E nunca fomos próximos. E eu não pretendo mudar isso.

— Seu pai contratou a Lily para trabalhar na loja durante a semana depois das aulas.

— Meu pai _o que_?

— Ele esperava essa reação... por isso pediu para eu contar, ele achou que eu saberia te acalmar melhor. — Remus riu. — Parece que ele não te conhece mesmo.

— Por que ele fez isso? Ele quer acabar com a minha vida ou o que?

— Aparentemente, os pais dela pediram isso à ele.

— E ele disse que sim? Qual é o problema dele? Eu não acredito nisso! Eu trabalho lá durante a semana depois das aulas, eu não aceito trabalhar ao lado dela! E também não entendo o motivo de ele contratá-la, o movimento da loja é, basicamente, de alunos.

— De alunas, você diz.

— Sim, mas isso...

— James, você está na lista dos cinco mais do colégio, atualmente em segundo lugar, atrás apenas do Sirius.

— Não me lembre dessa medalha de prata! Mas... o que isso tem a ver com...

— A Lily também está entre as cinco mais... Na verdade, ela é a terceira mais.

— E... ?

— Seu pai deve está pensando que as meninas vão na loja aos montes por sua causa. O que é bem verdade, convenhamos. E talvez ele queria aumentar o fluxo masculino na loja com a ajuda do corpo sedutor da Lily.

— Isso não faz sentido algum...

— Claro que faz! Você só não vê porque está cego porque estamos falando de Lily Evans. Claro que, você não é mesmo um gênio em relações humanas, só em relacionamentos dos seus melhores amigos.

— Obrigada por destroçar a minha auto-estima.

— James...

— Quer saber, Lupin? Vamos na festa da Evans.

— _O QUE_ ?

— Isso mesmo. Eu preciso tirar satisfação do que ela vai fazer na minha loja... essa história de os pais dela pedirem um emprego para o meu pai não colou. Ligue para o Sirius e mande ele se arrumar na loja mesmo, ele tem roupas lá. Mais tarde a gente pega ele.

-#

Lily ouvia músicas com seu fone de ouvido enquanto observava Sophie e Sirius conversando animados em lados opostos do balcão. Qual era o problema daqueles dois? Ela podia _sentir_ a tensão sexual entre eles. Não seria muito mais fácil se deixassem para trás aquela faxada de "somos melhores amigos" e se pegassem logo? Eles até que formariam um belo casal.

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want..._

Mesmo que esse relacionamento fosse importante para a sua amiga, Lily não conseguia se preocupar com o desfecho daquilo. Na verdade ela só conseguia pensar na apresentação de teatro do colégio. Se ela conseguisse o papel principal e os pais dela não fossem vê-la outra vez... Melhor pensar na festa. Seria a melhor festa de _todas._

— Lily, vamos indo? — Sophie a chamou do balcão.

— Ah, sim...

— Tchau, Sick! Temos que nos preparar para a festa de hoje à noite. Você vai, não vai?

—Vou sim. —Sirius sorriu e mostrou o celular. — Acabei de receber uma ligação do Remus me falando que o James mudou bruscamente de ideia e que eles vem me pegar aqui depois do trabalho.

— Calma aí, calma aí... — Lily interrompeu. — James... Potter? O Potter numa festa na minha casa? — Ela gargalhou. — O que ele anda bebendo?

— Eu também achei estranho...

— É claro que ele, provavelmente, resolveu virar homem, né não?

— Para com isso, Lily! O James é bem homem sim.

— Já viu ele ficando com alguma garota?

— Bem... uma vez, mas...

— Uma vez por experiência e depois não gostou, não é mesmo? — Lily riu. — Deixa pra lá. Tchau Sírio, te vejo à noite lá em casa. — Lily piscou para Sirius e puxou Sophie com ela. Claro que ele resolveu ignorar que Lily fez exatamente a mesma coisa que James, e resolveu não comentar nada com o amigo. "O que você está querendo insinuar, Black?" ele perguntaria. Sirius sorriu.

Sophie voltou correndo para dentro da loja e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto. — Se depender da Lily não dá para eu me despedir direito de ninguém nunca. — Ela sorriu. — Te vejo à noite, então. — E voltou correndo para fora.

Sophie...

A baixinha, miudinha, e fofa que se tornou vizinha dele antes mesmo de entrarem no colégio.

A menina que é colega de sala dele desde sempre.

A garota que defendeu ele das primas e deu um chute na canela da Bellatix só porque ela disse que ele era a ovelha negra da família.

A única pessoa que deixava ele entrar no quarto dela pela janela, sem ver maldade nenhuma naquilo, até porque não tinha mesmo.

A menina que se mudou há dois anos, e que fazia falta demais na casa ao lado.

A pessoa que ele mais confiava no mundo.

A garota que fazia ele rir quando estava à beira das lágrimas, e que não conseguia vê-lo triste de forma alguma.

A menina que ele sabia que morreria por ele, e ele morreria por ela.

A melhor amiga dele, e...

A garota pela qual ele tinha se apaixonado.

Isso não fazia sentido algum! Ele era o cara mais gato do colégio. Isso era fato, foi votado! Ele era pegador, insensível, e usava as garotas como objetos. Não se orgulhava disso, mas era verdade. E a Sophie deveria ser o brother para quem ele contava suas conquistas, a Sophie deveria ser o conselheiro sobre o sexo oposto, já que ela era do sexo oposto. Não fazia sentido ele sentir algo assim por ela.

Mas ele sentia.

Merda.

-#

Três casais se pegavam na porta, o que impedia a passagem deles.

— Já me arrependi de ter vindo.

— A gente nem entrou ainda, cara.

— Olha só o estado desse lugar! Garrafa de cerveja espalhada em tudo quanto é canto que você olha, um casal se pegando a cada metro quadrado. — James olhava enojado. — Saiam da frente da porta, meus queridos, abram passagem! — Ele gritou para os três casais.

— James, eu já devia ter te perguntado antes... por que você mudou de ideia? por que você quis vir para cá? — Sirius estava começando a ficar preocupado com o amigo. James estava cego de raiva.

— Eu tenho que acertar umas contas com aquela ruiva mimada. — Ele entrou na casa.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam receosos.

Lily estava de cabeça para baixo, no sofá, bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja. Sophie gargalhava com ela, e ao lado de Sophie, Jannie, amiga de infânica de James, olhava para a ruiva preocupada.

— Levanta daí, sua vadia! Quero bater um papo sério com você. — Lily abriu os olhos. Era mais do que óbvio que ela estava completamente bêbada. Se não pudessem perceber isso pela cara dela, perceberiam pelo fato de ela ter olhando para James e esboçado um sorriso.

— Lindo Potter. — Ela deu uma cambalhota e parou em pé de frente a ele. Pelo menos ela não perdia a cordenação motora quando estava embriagada. O que era ótimo, já que ela adorava beber às vésperas de uma apresentação de dança do colégio. — Que bom que você compareceu à minha humilde comemoração em minha humilde residência. — Ela abriu os braços. — Sobre o que quer falar?

— Que história é essa de trabalhar na loja do meu pai, heim?

O sorriso da ruiva desapareceu.

— Escuta aqui, Potter. — Ele aproximou-se encostou o rosto no dele. James podia sentir o cheiro o alcoól misturado com o perfume dela -particularmente cheiroso, apesar dos pesares-. Lily colocou o dedo no espaço entre suas bocas. — É bom que você não tenha vindo estragar a minha festa com esses seus assuntos chatos. Você acha mesmo que eu _quero_ trabalhar? Principalmente na mesma loja que _você_? Por favor, não me faça rir.

Ela se afastou.

— Então por que seus pais pediram para o meu pai te arrumar um emprego?

— Castigo, acho eu. — Ela deu de ombro e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Sophie. — Me parece que eles não gostam da minha atitude.

— E por acaso alguém gosta? Você é uma maluca, mimada e rebelde sem causa. Deve ser a vergonha da família.

Lily ficou visivelmente chateada. Levantou-se e colocou o dedo na cara dele. — ESCUTE AQUI, POTTER! — Gritou. — EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TEVE O TRABALHO DE VIR ATÉ A MINHA CASA SÓ PARA ME INSULTAR. VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE, NÃO SABE QUEM EU SOU, NÃO SABE _NADA_ DA MINHA VIDA. COLOQUE-SE DAQUI PARA FORA, ANTES QUE EU COMETA UM HOMICIDIO.

James olhou para Sophie, buscando algum apoio.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Jay. Você pode ter todos os motvos para não gostar dela, mas você está na festa dela, na casa dela e ela tem todo o direito de ficar ofendida. — Sophie estava morrendo de medo de um dos dois voar no pescoço dela. — Eu... vou procurar o Sirius. — E saiu correndo.

— Tudo bem, Evans. É bom que esteja sóbria na segunda-feira. E se você irritar um cliente que for, eu não tô nem ligando para a amizade antiga entre nossos pais... eu vou falar para o meu pai te demitir, e vou irritá-lo até ele se cansar e fazer isso de verdade.

Lily o encarava, séria.

— Já te disse que não quero esse emprego.

— É... mas seus pais vão adorar te ver sendo demitida em menos de um mês de trabalho. Boa sorte. — Ele sorriu irônico e deu as costas à ela.

-#

Sophie procurava-o pela multidão enquanto repetia em sua mente a frase "eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso". Sirius provavelmente estava com alguma garota, em algum canto da casa, bêbado desde já. Não fazia sentido ficar procurando por ele como se fossem namorados e ela estivesse com medo de ser corna. Até porque, se eles fosse mesmo namorados -coisa que jamais seriam, pois eram e sempre seriam apenas melhores amigos-, ela já seria corna há muito tempo.

Sirius era um animal ninfomaníaco.

E ela odiava amá-lo daquele jeito.

Para a surpresa da morena, Sirius estava encostrado na parede, ao lado de Remus, apenas olhando. Ele estava sério demais para alguém que estava numa festa chega de bebidas e mulheres dançantes.

— Hey, Sick!

Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

— Raio de Sol! — Ele a abraçou. — E aí, já faturou quantos essa noite?

— Para ser sincera a única coisa que eu faturei foi a briga JaLy aí atrás. — Ela apontou para o lado do qual tinha vindo.

— Espera um pouquinho, Sol... Lily e James estão brigando? — Remus perguntou preocupado.

— Acho que a briga em si já acabou. Será possível que esses dois não conseguem se entender?

— Acho difícil, baixinha... — Sirius colocou o braço em volta do ombro de Sophie. Apesar de já estar acostumada com aquilo, ela corou um pouco, talvez por causa da bebida. — O James nunca gostou da atitude da Lily... e ela vive insinuando para todo mundo que ele é gay. Isso só faz o apreço que ele sente por ela aumentar, não acha?

— A Lily tem que amadurecer um pouco. — Sophie revirou os olhos. — Mas e vocês, já faturaram quantas hoje? — Claro que ela não estava interessada na resposta de Remus, mas era o jeito mais fácil que ela encontrou para esconder os ciúmes.

— Eu nenhuma.

— Nem eu... — Sirius olhou para o lado. — E acho que nem vou faturar! Olha o porco-espinho vindo soltando fogo pelas ventas lá. — apontou para James, que vinha em direção à eles.

— Soltando fogo pelas ventas? Quem é que ainda fala isso? — Remus criticou.

— Eu falo, tá legal?

— Vamos embora. — James anunciou. — Sophie, quer carona?

— Não, Jay, obrigada, eu vou dormir na Jannie hoje.

— O que você e a Jannie querem sendo amigas daquela idiota?

— Você não a conhece, James...

— Conheço o suficiente. Anda gente, vamos embora daqui,

— Viu só que eu disse que não ia dar para faturar ninguém. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Tchau, Raio de Sol.  
— Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. — Cuidado com os tarados.

— Digo o mesmo para você, moreninho. — Ela piscou para ele, e depois ficou observando-os enquanto saiam.

Suspirou, Agora tinha que encontrar a Jannie e esquecer que Siriua havia vindo à festa e que se não fosse por James e sua crise, ele iria pegar metade das garotas ali.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, será que alguém vai me odiar por ter feito uma Lily tão vulgar? Por favor, não façam isso, não é bem assim! Bem... pelo menos não o tempo todo.**

**Enfim... eu cansei de o James sempre ser o "bad guy" quem tem que provar que é muito mais do que aparenta ser e resolvi inverter um pouco os papéis.  
**

**Eu tenho MUITOS planos para essa fic, e o segundo capítulo já está pronto, então não vai demorar para sair!  
**

**Mas para que eu também faça tudo correr mais rápido que tal algumas rewies para elevar a minha auto-estima e renovar a minha energia, heim?  
**

**Eu quero desesvolver muito bem o psicológico de todos os personagens dessa fic. Bem, não todos... A Lily, o James, o Sirius, a Sophie o Remus, a Jannie e, futuramente a Violet e a Seleenny, que não apareceram nessa capítulo.  
**

**Gente, sério, se gostarem da fic, acompanhem, e se não gostarem, acompanhem também porque ela fica melhor (na minha concepção alterada de autora, pelo menos).  
**

**Enfim, é isso! Até o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!  
**


	2. Dançarina fugitiva

— Você só pode estar fazendo uma piada. — James começou a se sentir desconfortável na cadeira felpuda da sala do diretor. — Minhas notas são ótimas! Isso não é o suficiente?

— Me desculpe, Potter... mas para garantir uma bolsa de estudos em algumas das universidades que você quer, você tem que participar de pelo menos dois clubes do colégio.

— Eu fazia parte de três clubes! Futebol, basquete e fotografia!

— Sim, mas você saiu de todos eles há dois anos.

— Não dá para deixar o meu nome na lista só para parecer que eu participo?

— Ok, James, me escute. — O diretor, Dumbledore, conhecia James desde que este era pequeno, e sempre teve grande afeto pelo rapaz. — Eu não posso fazer isso. Em primeiro lugar, isso seria trapaça, em segundo lugar, seria injusto com as pessoas que frequentam os clubes regularmente, e por último, mas não menos importante, em alguns nem há mais vagas para colocar seu nome. — James bufou. — Olha, eu não sei o que houve para, de repente, você parar de se interessar por esportes, mas você tinha que ter pensado no seu futuro antes de decidir abandonar tudo o que você fazia.

— Tenho mesmo que participar de dois clubes?

— Receio que sim.

— Quais? — O moreno perguntou num suspiro.

— Deixe-me ver... — Dumbledore começou a digitar algumas palavras no computador, e depois de um tempo, ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ainda há vagas para fotografia. Sei que você sempre gostou de fotografar.

— E...

— Bem... agora só há vagas em fotografia, teatro e dança.

James arregalou os olhos e se levantou num salto.

— O QUE? Você está querendo me dizer que eu vou ter que participar de dança ou de teatro? Olha, senhor, em primeiro lugar eu nem tenho tempo! Fotografia tudo bem, é em um horário meu que é vago, já que é um horário específico para a reunião dos clubes, e eu não faço parte de nenhum. Mas dança é no meu horário de trabalho e teatro é no domingo!

— Você deveria ter escolhido seus clubes no início do ano letivo. Me perdoe, James, mas é tudo que eu posso te oferecer...

— Eu não posso ficar só em um clube? Por favor! Eu prometo me dedicar ao máximo nesse clube e não faltar em nenhuma reunião!

— James, não sou eu quem faz as regras! Você vai ter de optar por dança ou teatro, sinto muito.

— Eu... eu... — James não sabia dançar. E mesmo que soubesse, seu pai jamais deixaria que ele saísse do trabalho para ensaiar as coreografias. Mas pelo menos as competições de dança seriam em outros lugares, e as peças de teatro eram apresentadas no próprio colégio, para todos os alunos. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ver Sirius e Remus na primeira fileira com tomates nas mãos. — Não acho que eu tenha muita escolha... vou ficar com o teatro.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Muito bem, vou acrescentar seu nome nas listas, e vou pedir relatórios para os alunos responsáveis pelos clubes.

— Não pode pedir isso para os professores responsáveis?

— Você é um garoto bem popular, tem certeza que prefere que os relatórios sejam feitos por adultos, e não por jovens que te veneram?

Não era essa a questão. A questão era que, a líder do grupo de teatro era a...

-#

— Senhorita Evans, desse jeito vou pensar que quer que eu ligue para os seus pais. — Era a terceira vez que Lily dormia na aula de matemática naquele mês. Mas dessa vez ela tinha um motivo a mais: A ressaca do sábado à noite ainda não tinha passado completamente e ela precisava trabalhar depois da aula. Além disso, matemática era a melhor matéria dela, o que fazia a ameaça da professora McGonagall se tornar uma caixinha cheia de palavras vazias. Ela não prejudicaria a sua melhor aluna.

— Me desculpe, professora... não estou me sentindo muito bem.

McGonagall revirou os olhos.

— Você nunca está. Quer ir à enformaria?

— Melhor não... muito alcóol no organismo. — Ela disse a última frase num sussurro. A professora McGonagall revirou os olhos outra vez. — É melhor eu ficar aqui, quietinha. Não estou atrapalhando ninguém, não é mesmo?

— Ninguém além de si mesma... — McGonagall falou mais para si mesma que para Lily. — Vá para o corredor, senhorita Evans. A senhorita estava dormindo na minha aula e se recusa a ir à enfermaria, não posso dar-lhe tratamento preferencial.

Lily bufou.

— Tá bem, tá bem. — Disse enquanto enfiava o caderno na bolsa.

A sorte parecia estar ao lado da ruiva, nenhum funcionário passou pelo corredor durante sua estadia encostada na parede ao lado da porta da sala de matemática.

O sinal tocou.

Lily levantou correndo e foi direto para o clube de música.

-#

Sophie caminhava traquilamente pelos corredores em direção ao clube de música, imaginando se Lily estaria lá, sorridente, esperando por ela, ou se estaria levando mais uma bronca do diretor.

Lily havia se tornado sua melhor amiga, e o irônico foi que isso aconteceu logo depois de Lily ter ficado com o Sirius.

— Eu não vou continuar ficando o ele, Sophie. Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de você, e sei que você é apaixonada por ele. Quão injusto seria se uma garota que ele nem ama, e nem ama ele, ficasse prendendo-o durante o tempo que ele podia estar com você? Eu não sou assim. — Ela disse dando de ombros. Sophie sorriu, e chamou-a para almoçar com ela e com Jannie.

Sophie conheceu um lado da Lily que ninguém mais parecia enxergar. Ou talvez as pessoas não quisessem ver...

E a Lily era uma pessoa incrível! Sim, meio porra louca, e inconsequente, mas divertida, dedicada, e uma amiga super leal. O problema é que isso só deixava Sophie ainda mais preocupada. A Lils estava jogando a vida fora! Mantando aulas e dando festas todo final de semana! Era o último ano delas, Lily tinha que se dedicar mais.

Decidida a conversar sobre isso com a ruiva, Sophie começou a caminhar mais rápido.

O problema era: Sophie sempre foi um desastre natural.

Ou seja, no terceiro passo rápido ela tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu de cara no chão. Ou pelo menos deveria ter caído, mas alguém a segurou por trás. Alguém que, pelo que ela... _sentiu_ era um homem. E pelo perfume que usava misturado ao cheiro de cloro que andava com ele sempre, era um homem específico.

— Obrigada por impedir que eu quebrasse a mandíbula, Sicky. — Sophie disse sem precisar olhar para trás e encará-lo.

— Sorte sua eu ser um super-herói.

Sophie riu e endireitou-se. Sirius não largou sua cintura.

— Vamos nos atrasar.

— Preciso conversar com você. — Ela virou para olhá-lo. Ele estava nervoso. _Muito_ nervoso.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa. — Sophie ergueu uma sobrancelha, preocupada.

— Bem... acho que dá para dizer que sim.

— O que foi? O que você e os meninos aprontaram agora? Só falta você me falar que você quebrou a janela na sala dos professores e a culpa foi dividida entre você, Remus e James! Tadinhos! Eles não tem nada a ver com as suas brincadeiras e mesmo assim levam a culpa!

— Não! Sol, eu não aprontei nada.

— Brigou com os seus pais?

— Não... quero dizer, sim, briguei, mas foi uma das brigas normais, nada para se preocupar.

— Bem... tem alguma coisa para eu me preocupar, está escrito na sua testa que tem alguma coisa te encomodando. O que é?

— Bem, é que...

— Sophie! — Jannie apareceu gritando. — Seleenny chegou na sala perguntando por você! Você conhece a Seleenny, é um amor de pessoa, até que alguém chega atrasado numa reunião. Eu disse que você tinha ido ver o diretor e que eu viria atrás de você. Mas por favor, eu não quero sujar a minha barra para limpar a sua, então vamos logo para o clube. — Jannie falava compulsivamente rápido. — Porque eu não quero levar bronca e não quero deixar a Sell achando que eu estou burlando as reuniões... Ah, oi Sirius.

Será possível que só agora a Jannie havia percebido a presença do garoto?

— Oi cachinhos dourados. — Ele sorriu. — Sol, vá para a sua reunião. Eu tenho que ir para o clube de natação mesmo. — Ele deu de ombros. — Depois a gente conversa.

— Ah... tá bem. — Ela saiu sendo puxada pela loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis. Sirius suspirou e começou a caminhar na direção oposta.

Será que a Jannie aparecer bem na hora H era um sinal? Significava que ele e a Sophie não deveriam ficar juntos e era melhor ele não se declarar?

Sirius passou o domingo inteiro pensando numa forma de falar para Sophie o que ele sentia. Decidiu fazer uma abordagem direta, até porque, mesmo sendo inedito o fato de ele estar apaixonado, ele continuava sendo Sirius Back! Mas... Na hora que ele deveria falar, a boca dele nem abriu direito!

A sensação de amar sem saber se é correspondido era, sem dúvidas, a pior coisa que ele já havia sentido.

— Atrasado outra vez, Black? — Lucius Malfoy, aguado, louro de farmácia, cara de patachoca ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Cuide da sua vida, Malfoy. — Ele disse antes de mergulhar na pscina.

-#

Dois minutos antes do horário.

O Potter não teria do que reclamar. E na verdade, ele parecia meio surpreso.

— Você chegou cedo.

— Achou que eu não conseguiria ser uma funcionária exemplar? — Ela sorriu. — Você vai ver a bênção que eu serei nessa loja. Quando meus pais me tirarem desse maldito castigo você irá até a minha casa implorar para eu voltar.

James apenas entregou-lhe o boné vermelho.

— Você vem aqui todo sábado depois da sua aula de dança. Sabe como tudo funciona, não precisa de instruções. Fique rondando a loja e vendo se os clientes precisam de ajuda, eu vou ficar no balcão.

— Espera um pouco, por que você fica sentadinho no balcão enquanto eu tenho que ficar zanzando por aí feito uma barata tonta?

— Quem fica no balcão cuida da contabilidade, me perdoe por não confiar em você o suficiente para deixá-la fazer isso. E coloque o boné. — James deu as costas para Lily, que ficou parada, irritada, torcendo o boné com as mãos.

Ela suspirou. Se tinha que fazer isso faria direito.

James observava enquanto a ruiva sorria para os clientes mais insuportáveis, uma idosa que tinha 14 netos e que quase toda semana ia lá procurando um presente para um deles. Ela era meio surda e não entendia nada e música. Ele sempre procurava evitá-la, só a atendia quando ela ia atrás dele, mas Lily fazia aquilo com um sorriso no rosto, o que era surpreendente.

"Ela só está tentando me tirar do sério", ele repetia para si mesmo.

O que mais irritou James foi o fato de que havia mais homens na loja do que o normal. O que na verdade, não deveria surpreendê-lo, se fosse levado em contra que ela usava uma blusa colada e que mostrava o umbigo, e usava uma daquela calças coladinha de malhar. Homens gostam dessas coisas, até ele tinha que admitir que ela tinha um corpo incrível.

Mas elogiar a Evans? Nunca.

— E então, chefinho, estão indo bem? — Ela surgiu ao lado dele no balcão. Como ela havia parado ali?

— Não recebi nenhuma queixa dos clientes... _por enquanto._— Ele enfatisou as duas últimas palavras. Ela deu de ombros sorrindo e saiu. Era meio óbvio, pela forma eficiente com que ela atendia a todos, que não haveria nenhuma queixa, mas James não era louco de dar o braço a torcer. Não para Lily Evans.

Sirius e Remus adentraram a loja.

— E aí, cara! Como está sendo trabalhar com Lily Evans? — Sirius perguntou, com um tom provocante.

— Estando ela lá, e eu aqui, tudo ótimo.

— Ela parece estar se dando bem no emprego... — Remus disse, observando-a. Lily não parava de sorrir para a clientela. — Você não parece ter muitos motivos para reclamar.

— Não entendo como ela consegue encontrar tempo. — James disse num suspiro. — Digo, clube de dança, clube de teatro, organização do clube de teatro, clube de música, escola, trabalho e tempo para organizar festas.

— Parece que ela gosta de artes cênicas. — Remus refletiu.

— Parece que nosso amigo James sabe muita coisa sobre a ruivinha que ele supostamente deveria odiar. — Sirius ergeu as sobrancelhas.

— São os mesmos clubes da Sophie.

— Ah, claro. Continue se enganando. Mas não foi para isso que eu arrastei o Remus até aqui. Tenho um assunto sério a tratar com vocês.

— É bom que seja sério mesmo! Você me fez perder a reprise de The Vampire Diaries. — Remus bufou. Sirius e James o encararam estupefatos.

— Você assiste aquilo?

— Sim, e daí?

— Você realmente assiste aquilo, Remus? Digo, sou eu que tenho fama de gay aqui, thanks to Evans, e mesmo assim, eu jamais assistiria aquilo.

— É muito bom, ok? Vocês deveriam dar uma chance a coisas novas.

— Sirius, qual é o assunto importante?

— Eu... bem, eu... quero saber... _como me declarar para uma garota que eu gost_

James e Remus entenderam, mesmo que ele tenha falando tudo absurdamente rápido. Eles se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar. Sim, gargalhar.

— Você... hahahahaha! q- quer hahahahaha, me di- haha- dizer, hahahahahaha, que ! hahahahaha est-ta apaixonado? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

— Isso é sério!

— Ok, ok! — James finalmente parou de rir. Respirou fundo. — É pela Sophie, não é?

— É tão óbvio assim? — James apenas deu de ombros. — Eu... eu quero falar para ela o que eu sinto, mas...

— Ah, Sirius... — Lily surgiu ao lado deles. — você está pedindo conselhos para as pessoas erradas. O Remus está tentando se declarar para a Jannie há anos e o Potter, bem... talvez ele até saiba como uma mulher gosta de ser tratada, já que ele é quase uma... mas eu sou a melhor amiga da Sophie, e sou cem por cento garota. Não seria mais fácil perguntar para mim?

— Quem você pensa que é para se meter assim na conversa dos outros, Evans?

— Fica na sua, Potter! Os clientes se assustaram com as risadas escandalosas e eu vim aqui para pedir para vocês abaixarem o tom e acabei ouvindo parte da conversa! E se você não percebeu, eu estou tentando ajudar o Sirius a conquistar a Sophie!

— E por que diabos você faria isso?

— Porque eu sempre soube que os dois gostavam um do outro e quero que a minha melhor amiga seja feliz. — A ruiva voltou-se para Sirius. — Lírios brancos. Ou melhor, um único lírio branco. É a flor favorita dela. E depois, chame-a para tomar sorvete. E peça o sorvete de menta com chantily para ela. Se ofereça para pagar, mas se ela quiser pagar, não insista. Vá caminhando pela praça com ela e de repente segure a mão dela. Depois diga que precisa falar de um assunto sério, sente-se e fale o que você sente. Se não tiver coragem de olhar nos olhos dela enquanto fala, não precisa, mas olhe depois que tiver terminado. Se você não olha-la nos olhos em momento nenhum ela terá dificuldades em acreditar no que você disse. Se ela responder positivamente coloque uma mão em seu rosto e beije-a. Se ela não responder nada, faça a mesma coisa.

— Lily Evans romântica, quem diria. — Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que combina comigo, é o tipo de coisa que combina com ela. Agora, vou voltar a trabalhar, e você, Potter, deveria fazer o mesmo. O lugar está enchendo, você bem que podia de dar uma força. — Ela deu as coisas e foi embora.

— Uau. — Foi tudo que Sirius conseguiu dizer.

— Ela tem razão, a loja ta ficando cheia. Sirius, te pago uma hora extra se você ficar vinte minutos no balcão enquanto vou ajudá-la.

— Às ordens, chefe. — Sirius deslisou para o outro lado do balcão e colocou seu boné vermelho.

A ideia da Lily até que não foi ruim... agora Sirius já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

— Você vai chamar a Sophie para sair amanhã?

— Amanhã ela tem apresentação de dança... vou chamá-la quarta-feira. Aliás... como é que a Lily vai fazer para apresentar se ela vai estar aqui?

— Ah, Sirius... ela é a Lily! Ela sempre dá um jeito.

— Imagino, o problema é se o James descobrir esse jeito...

-#

— Potter... hoje eu tenho uma apresentação de dança... se importa se eu sair duas horas mais cedo?

— DUAS HORAS mais cedo? Tá maluca? É o seu segundo dia de trabalho.

— Por favor! Isso é muito importante para mim!

— A loja é importante para mim!

— Mas você já trabalhava aqui sem mim antes! Não custa nada você me liberar só por hoje!

— Escute, Evans... não vou dizer que sinto vontade de te ajudar, não sinto. E faz parte do regulamento da loja não liberar os funcionários mais cedo na primeira semana de trabalho, semana que é reservada para o treinamento, e essa regra só pode ser quebrada em situaçõe extremas...

— MAS É UMA SITUAÇÃO EXTREMA!

— ...como um acidente familiar, ou uma doença...

— Por favor!

— ...mas você está insistindo tanto, que talvez eu deixe você sair uma hora mais cedo.

— Uma hora? — Lily não entendia os motivos que levavam James a impedí-la de sair duas horas antes. Em apenas uma hora ela não chegaria a tempo. — Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu. Até parece que ele ganharia dela naquilo. — Uma hora.

Faltando três horas para o turno de Lily acabar (sem contar que ela seria liberada uma hora mais cedo), ela se ofereceu para retirar os CDs novos das caixas e separá-los, para só depois James colocá-los nas prateleiras.

— Bem, tá, né? Não vou recusar ajuda. — Ela sorriu. Esperava exatamente essa resposta.

A ruiva olhava o relógio a cada cinco minutos enquanto abria caixa por caixa. O depósito era enorme, aparentemente até maior do que a loja, e apesar de aquele ser o único jeito de ela conseguir escapar, era desconfortável ter que ficar sozinha ali. Até o Potter seria uma boa companhia naquele lugar enorme.

Chato.

Olhar o relógio.

Tédio.

Chato.

Tédio.

Abrir caixa.

Tédio.

Olhar o relógio.

Chato.

Separar CDs.

Abrir caixa.

Chato.

Tédio.

Duas horas para o turno dela terminar.

Lily sorriu. Era a hora de escapar. Dentro do depósito havia um banheiro, e dentro do banheiro havia uma janelinha que dava para a rua. Lily agradeceu internamente à loucura da mãe. Há alguns meses atrás ela decidiu que estava gorda e resolveu fazer uma dieta tenebrosa e obrigou a família toda a fazer a dieta junto com ela para dar-lhe incentivo. Lily emagreceu sete quilo naquela brincadeira. E graças a isso, conseguiria passar pela janelinha.

Colocou uma caixa em cima da outra e uma em frente a elas, formando uma escadinha. Subiu nas caixas e se esgueirou pela janela. "Liberdade" sussurrou ao pousar no chão.

Correu para casa como nunca havia corrido na vida, pegou a sacola com sua roupa de dança e correu para o ponto de ônibus.

Chegou correndo e se esbarrou em Sophie, que já estava arrumada.

— Uau, Lily! Meio em cima da hora, né?

— Já começou?

— A primeira escola acabou de entrar no palco. Somos as sextas, vai se arrumar logo. — A morena disse empurrando a amiga para o camarim. — Sirius está aí, ele disse que não veio na última apresentação porque estava se sentindo mal, mas que não perderia essa por nada. — Ela disse, corando.

— Oh-oh. Sirius está aí? É bom você pedir a ele para não contar nada para o Potter! Eu fuji do trabalho. — Lily disse colocando o colant roxo por cima das meias arrastão que já estava usando no trabalho. Colocou as luvas arrastão e micro-minissaia preta. Depois sentou-se em frente ao espelho. — Prepara meu cabelo enquanto passo maquiagem?

— Claro! Mas a gente já imaginava que você fosse fazer isso! Digo, o James jamais deixaria você sair cedo na primeira semana de trabalho!

— Aquele idiota! Se eu perdesse a apresentação por causa dele, ele seria um Potter morto.

Sophie sorriu.

— Pronto! Cabelo meio preso com a presilha de flor meio preta meio roxa. Sabe o quão difícil é para mim e para a Seleenny encontrar-mos roupas que não destaquem os cabelos da Violet?

— A garota faz justiça ao nome. — Lily deu de ombros e sorriu. — Falando nelas... — Disse ao ver a loira de olhos verdes, e a garota de cabelo da metade para a raiz preto e da metade para as pontas violet entrarem no camarim pelo espelho.

Todas vestiam as mesmas roupas, e as roupas eram sempre escuras, para disfarçar a cor dos cabelos da violet, que ela se recusava a mudar.

— A Violet ainda vai matar a gente. O que eu não faço por essa garota? — Seleenny disse revirando os olhos.

— É por isso que eu te amo tanto, flor! — Violet disse abraçando o pescoço da Loira e apertando-o com toda força. Seleenny não tinha energia o suficiente para escapar do abraço de urso e já estava ficando vermelha quando Sophie resolver intervir e pedir para Violet largá-la.

— EU... DISSE... QUE... ELA... AINDA... IA... MATAR... — Seleenny disse entre as respirações.

— Muito bem, meninas! Hoje é nossa noite! VAMOS DETONAR! — E rezar para o Potter cair na minha lorota amanhã.

* * *

**N/A: E ai? O que acharam da Lily fujona? Hahaha!**

**Próximo capítulo será o encontro da Sophie e do Sirius!  
**

**E... tchantchan: Os pais da Lily darão uma grande surpresa para ela e para o James ! Advinhem se puderem!  
**

**Pois é, gente! Vou ficando por aqui! Respostas às reviews logo abaixo! BEEEEEIJO!  
**

**Allie687:** _fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! obrigada pela review, espero não ter feito você esperar muito tempo pelo segundo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado desse! Continue lendo, beeeijos!_

**Gabii:**_ Eu preciso seriamente conhecer você! Você comenta praticamente todas as minhas fics! Muito obrigada pela consideração! Continue lendo, sim? Beeijos no coraçãão !  
_

**Guest-não-identificada:** _QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU DO CAPÍTULO! Fico muito feliz com isso! Continue acompanhando a fic, sim? E se identifique, assim posso colocar seu nome aqui! hahaha, beeeijos !__  
_


	3. Encontro

Era uma vez uma ruiva genial.

Isso mesmo, genial! A garota era um gênio em forma humana.

Por quê?

Porque ela conseguiu fugir do trabalho e ainda conseguir se safar. Claro, e essa ruiva genial, era ela, Lily Evans.

Na manhã de quarta, quando James foi atrás da ruiva pedindo uma explicação pelo desaparecimento dela na noite anterior antes do horário de seu turno acabar, Lily colocou todos os seus anos de teatro em ação.

Lily piscou confusa

— Como assim, Potter? Você bebeu? Eu fiquei lá até uma hora antes do meu turno, como tínhamos combinado! E graças a isso, eu quase não cheguei a tempo de apresentar! Na verdade, eu sentei no fundo do ônibus e troquei de roupa lá mesmo, atrás de um dos bancos! Sorte minha que ele estava quase vazio e as pessoas estavam todas na frente!

James revirou os olhos.

— Não lembro de ter te visto sair, Evans! E quando fui atrás de você no depósito para dizer que você já podia ir, você não estava lá. Está tentando me enlouquecer, é, garota?

— James... Potter... Você bateu a cabeça ou o que?

— Do que está falando, Evans? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu fiquei olhando meu relógio a cada dois minutos! Quando deu uma hora antes do meu turno acabar, eu sai correndo do depósito! Você estava... — Lily resolveu arriscar uma coisa que ele fazia muito. — usando fones de ouvido! Não deve ter me escutado. Eu gritei "uma hora antes, James, estou indo", e corri para fora.

— Bem... eu estava mesmo com os fones... — Ele pareceu pensativo.

— Viu só? — Ela perguntou tentando esconder o alívio — Você devia estar distraído. E você viu como eu deixei separado tudo o que eu pude? Sou uma funcionária exemplar. — Ela piscou para o moreno. — Sabia que atrás desses óculos você até que tem olhos bonitinhos? — Ela falou mudando de assunto. — Pena que nós dois gostamos da mesma fruta, se não fosse por isso eu até que te pegava. — Ela sorriu e saiu andando, deixando um James Potter raivoso para trás.

E era por isso que a ruiva era a pessoa mais genial que poderia existir.

-#

— Sophie... o que você acha de... — Sirius encarava o armário aberto a sua frente. Sophie estava encostada no armário de Remus que ficava ao lado. — De... er... sair hoje? Só nós dois? — Só nós dois, Sirius? Muito na cara. — Er... quero dizer... como nos velhos tempos? — COMO NOS VELHOS TEMPOS? Qual era o problema dele? Os velhos tempos seriam quando eles saiam para jogar bola e ficam jogando bolas de lama um no outro. Não era bem isso que ele tinha em mente.

— Tá bem. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Passa lá em casa?

— S-sim... claro! Que horas você prefere?

— Hum... que tal sete?

— Fechado. — Ele sorriu, ainda meio nervoso. Sophie sorriu outra vez, e saiu, deixando-o sozinho pensando no que poderia acontecer naquela noite.

— Sirius? — Seleenny surgiu atras dele. —Que cara de bobo apaixonado é essa? Não te vejo assim desde a época da McKinnon.

— Eu não era apaixonado por ela. Achava lindo o fato de que ela me chamava pelo nome do meio, e por isso eu ficava babando nela. Claro, isso foi antes de ela fazer tanta besteira com a gente. — Ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha e fechando a porta do armário.

Marlene McKinnon era a melhor amiga de Seleenny, e era apaixonada por Sirius. E isso era um grande problema.

Marlene era ciumenta e possessiva, além de super controladora e manipuladora. E Seleenny e Sirius se odiavam. Ela o odiava porque ele se achava o gostoso da parada e achava que podia usar as meninas como brinquedos. Ele a odiava porque ela falava mal dele para Marlene.

O problema foi quando Marlene se declarou para Sirius.

E ele disse que correspondia.

E depois de uma semana de namoro, Sirius foi passar o final de semana na casa da Sophie para a maratona de filmes de terror ruins e ridículos com enredos óbvios, que eles faziam uma vez por mês há três anos.

Sempre com os mesmos filmes.

E Marlene ficou com ciúmes, e mandou Sirius parar de falar com Sophie.

Sirius disse que não pararia de falar com a melhor amiga dele, da mesma forma que ele odiava a Seleenny e nunca havia pedido para que elas parassem de se falar. Mas Marlene resolveu parar de falar com Seleenny para provar para Sirius que ele era mais importante. E mesmo assim Sirius não parou de falar com a Sophie.

Claro que a Sophie era mais importante. Ninguém era mais importante que ela!

Mas Marlene não precisava saber disso.

Enquanto isso, Seleenny continuava andando com sua outra melhor amiga, Violet, e fingia que não estava sendo completamente ignorada por Marlene. Ela entendia a decisão da amiga.

Ou pelo menos ela fingia ser assim.

Quando Marlene percebeu que não tinha jeito de Sirius e Sophie se afastarem, ela resolveu voltar a falar com Seleenny. Mas a reação da amiga não foi tão boa quanto ela esperava.

— Achei que você havia dito que nada nunca iria nos separar. — Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— E eu disse a verdade! Aquilo foi só temporário para eu convencer o Sirius.

— E se ele tivesse cedido e parasse de falar com a Sophie? Heim? Você voltaria a falar comigo? Desculpa, Marlene, eu sempre soube que você era manipuladora, mas eu não sou manipulável, nunca deixei você me manipular e não vou começar agora! Eu prefiro beijar seu namorado do que voltar a ser sua amiga.

Sirius, por uma sorte enorme, ouviu a briga, e foi atrás da Seleenny. E pediu desculpas. Isso mesmo, Sirius Black pediu desculpas. Por ter deixado Marlene ir tão longe. E afirmou que não fazia ideia de que a namorada iria mesmo parar de falar com ela, porque isso era uma coisa que ele nunca faria.

— Sirius Black pedindo desculpas para uma garota que ele odeia, e aparentemente ele não está dando em cima dela. Uau, I call this a progress.

Sirius sorriu.

— Eu sou justo. E não entendo seu ódio por mim.

— Você é horrível com as meninas.

— Elas sabem com o que estão se metendo quando saem comigo. — Ele deu de ombros. — Além disso, eu sou ótimo com as pessoas que eu gosto, modéstia à parte.

Seleenny revirou os olhos. — E você, por que me odeia?

— Nunca tive nada contra você... até você começar a falar mal de mim para a Marlene.

— Não falei mal! Falei a verdade!

— A _verdade_? Então a verdade é que eu sou um monstro sem coração que vai estrupá-la e quando ela estiver nas minhas mãos eu vou abandoná-la ou gravida ou com DST?

— É... Acho que posso ter exagerado um pouco.

— UM POUCO?

— Okay! É minha vez de te pedir desculpas, tá legal? Eu só estava tentando proteger a minha amiga.

— E ela te deu uma ótima recompensa...

Ela bufou.

— Você está muito chateado com o que ela fez, não é? — Sirius deu de ombros. — Não fique. Ou pelo menos não se sinta culpado. Eu não perdi nada. Posso ter soado magoada, mas eu só queria que ela se sentisse mal... para ser bem sincera com você, nem sinto falta dela. Eu tenho a Violet. — Sorriu. — Até mais, Black.

— Até mais, Cosgrove.

E então, Seleenny e Sirius pararam de se odiar. E começaram s se cumprimentar nos corredores. O que deixou Marlene muito irritada e fora de controle. Tão fora de controle a ponto de voar em cima da Sophie no meio do refeitório acusando-a de ter arruinado sua vida.

Ela não sabia que Sophie era faixa azul em judô, faixa amarela em karatê, e havia feito algumas aulas de boxe.

Sirius e James tiveram que segurar Sophie antes que Marlene sangrasse. Ou quebrasse algum osso. Ou morresse.

— Você é ridícula, garota! — Seleenny gritava para Marlene, Sirius entre as suas, estático. — Uma vadiazinha sem noção! As coisas não saem do jeito que você queria e você tenta arrancar os cabelos de uma garota que não tem nada a ver com seus problemas?

— Pelo menos eu tenho um namorado! Não sou como você, sua lésbica emcubada! Você acha que ninguém percebe o que há entre você e a Violet? Pelo menos eu tenho um _homem _para chamar de _meu_.

— Ah, é? — Seleenny levantou uma sobrancelha. — Acho que está na hora de você aprender a dividir. — Disse agarrando Sirius.

Ele tinha que admitir. A loira beijava bem. Melhor que a namorada dele, ou ex-namorada. Mesmo que ela quisesse perdoá-lo por ter deixado Seleenny Cosgrove beijá-lo, ele jamais a perdoaria por ter tentado agredir a melhor amiga dele.

— Seleenny, só não me diz que isso significa que você está apaixonada por mim.

— Por favor, não é querido? Eu? Apaixonada por você? Se liga! — Ela disse dando-lhe um murro no ombro. Ele sorriu, e desde então, eles tornaram-se amigos. De uma forma estranha, mas tudo bem.

Marlene McKinnon nunca mais falou com nenhum dos dois. Mas fez o favor de espalhar boatos de que havia terminado com Sirius porque este possuia um membro pequeno demais.

Cansando das risadas, Sirius abaixou as calças no meio do refeitório. Levou cinco dias de suspensão, mas ninguém mais duvidou da sua virilidade.

E aquela história teve um final feliz.

— E então... — Seleenny retirou Sirius de seu momento de nostalgia. — você finalmente vai tomar uma atitude em relação à ela?

— Espero que sim...

-#

— Terminei de separar os CDs da última caixa. — Lily disse surgindo no balcão. James não conseguia entender como aquela garota sempre surgia de repente. Pensou até em teletransporte.

— Obrigada... a loja está sem movimento hoje, não acha?

— É verdade... na segunda estava bem cheia... E então? O que você acha?

— Sobre o que?

— SOPHIUS!

— Sophius?

— É! Seu melhor amigo, minha melhor amiga, meu melhor amigo, sua melhor amiga, Sirus Black, Sophie Blakeslee, num encontro, daqui há meia hora...

James sorriu.

— Achei que você não curtisse essas coisas românticas, mas você está me saindo uma garota fofoqueira e curiosa normal, igualzinha às outras.

— Olha lá como você fala comigo! Aqui você pode ser meu chefe, mas no domingo quem escreve seu relatório sou eu. — Ela disse sorrindo.

Uma conversa civilizada entre James Potter e Lily Evans que durou mais de vinte segundos.

Um recorde.

— Não sei o que achar. — Deu de ombros. —Só quero que tudo dê certo para os dois.

— Então ore para que Sirius faça tudo como eu falei, e principalmente para a Sophie não estar de TPM.

James riu. A porta da loja se abriu.

— Uma cliente...

— Já estou indo. — Lily piscou e foi em direção à senhora que havia acabado de entrar.

-#

Sophie abriu a porta. Usava um vestido lilás tomara-que-caia, colado no corpo até a cintura, de depois, rodado. Como sempre, estava de all star. Preto dessa vez.

Sirius desejou que ela não fosse tão linda.

— Então... er... o que você quer fazer? — Ele perguntou meio sem graça.

Sirius também estava lindo. Mas é claro que era impossível que ele não estivesse. Usava uma camisa xadres preta e azul, uma calça jeans e também estava de all star. Básico, mas lindo.

— Não sei. — Ela deu de ombros. — Você me convidou, você já deveria ter algo em mente. — Ela sorriu.

— Que tal se... — Ele decidiu não arriscar. — Se comessemos pizza?

Um sorriso se escacarou no rosto da morena.

— Eu _preciso_ de pizza! — Ela falou puxando-o pelo braço. Sophie era viciada em pizza, e fazia meses que ela não comia. — Acho que sou capaz de comer uma inteira!

— É, e agora você não precisa se preocupar com o seu peso se... — Ela sorriu timidamente. Sirius quis se matar. — Não to dizendo que você era gorda antes de fazer dieta, não era mesmo! É que agora você está bem magra... — Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não retirou o sorriso do rosto. — Não! Não é que você esteja magra demais! Ah, meu Deus... o que eu quis dizer é que...

— Sirius, tudo bem...

— Não, não tá tudo bem! É que, Sophie, você... Sol, você é perfeita. Sempre foi e sempre vai ser perfeita! Seu corpo era perfeito antes de você fazer dieta e continua perfeito agora, o que eu quis dizer é que, já que você fez essa dieta, você emagreceu alguns quilos, então se você comer a mais agora, você não vai engordar, vai continuar perfeita, como antes de ter feito a dieta. — Sirius estava gesticulando com as mãos desesperadamente. Sophie ainda tentava entender porque ele estava tão nervoso.

— Obrigada por me chamar de perfeita. — Ela deu de ombros e continuou andando.

Sirius sorriu. Como é que ela conseguia ficar tão calma? A não ser que... será que ela não tinha percebido que aquilo não era uma simples saída entre amigos, e sim um encontro? Se fosse isso, ele estava muito ferrado.

-#

— Eu não acredito que a Lily e a Jannie foram mesmo espionar a Sophie e o Sirius! — Remus exclamou levantando alteres enquanto James estava no pack dack.

— E eu não acredito que eu consegui convencer meu pai a me deixar voltar para a academia. — James mudou de assunto, queria que tudo desse certo no encontro deles, mas não queria ficar pensando naquilo. Era algo deles, e ele e Remus teriam que ignorar por um tempo e não fazer suposições.

Mas é claro que Remus não havia percebido a atitude do amigo.

— Só espero que ele não seja mal para ele.

— Não vai ser... você já viu o Sirius do jeito que ele está? Tipo, comprando flores para alguma menina ou pedindo conselhos sobre o que fazer em um encontro?

— Você tem razão. — O loiro deu de ombros. — Quero que os dois se entendam...

— Eu também.

-#

Sirius e Sophie estavam tomando sorvete. Ela segurava o lírio branco que Sirius havia lhe dado em uma mão e o sorvete na outra, impossibilitando-o de segurar uma delas. Tudo bem, ele podia esperar.

Ela não acreditava que aquilo estava finalmente acontecendo! Sirius Black e ela num encontro? Ela havia se controlado bastante para não falar nenhuma besteira, mas... ele estava falando besteiras enlouquecidamente, e corava toda fez que fazia isso, ou seja, ele ficou corado a noite quase toda. Sophie resolveu que ser ela mesma seria melhor, e o deixaria mais confortável.

— Eu nem acredito que você sabia qual era a minha flor favorita, e que sabor de sorvete pedir! Fala sério, acho que eu nunca te contei isso!

Ele sorriu.

— Confesso que pedi uma ajudinha extra da Lily. — Disse dando de ombros.

Sophie corou. Se ele tinha tido o trabalho de pedir ajuda à Lily, significava que ele queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

Os dois terminaram o sorvete ao mesmo tempo. Continuaram caminhando pela praça quando, de repente, ele segurou a mão dela. A morena controlou-se para não corar.

— Quando você disse "como nos velhos tempos" eu fiquei torcendo para as guerras de lama não estarem incluídas no pacote! Digo, esse vestido não ficaria bem todo melado. — Os dois riram.

— Eu fui um idiota em ter dito aquilo... eu estava nervoso...

— Sirius Black nervoso? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não sabia que as garotas exerciam esse tipo de poder sobre você.

— Na verdade, — ele disse sentando-se em um banco, sem largar a mão dela. — só você exerce esse poder sobre mim...

— Como assim? — Ela sentou ao seu lado.

— Sophie eu... — O coração dela acelerou. O que é que ele ia falar? Por que ele não falava logo?

Sirius estava encarando o chão, mas ele não queria olhar para mais nada a não ser ela... Tomou coragem e olhou-a nos olhos.

— Sophie, eu amo você. — Ele disse corando estantâneamente. — E-eu... eu não sei como explicar. digo, você é minha melhor amiga há uma vida... você escolhe as minhas roupas! Sempre te chamei de irmãzinha pirralha, e eu sei que pode soar estranho, mas... bem, eu não amo você como uma irmã, muito menos só como amiga, é... é diferente.

Ela estava de olhos arregalados, os lábios formando um meio sorriso. Um bom sinal: Ela ainda segurava a mão dele. _Se ela responder positivamente coloque uma mão em seu rosto e beije-a. Se ela não responder nada, faça a mesma coisa. _Lily sussurrava em sua mente. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

E foi o melhor beijo da vida dele. Um beijo doce, suave, da garota que amava, com gostinho de menta e chantilly.

-#

Foi o melhor beijo da vida dela. Com sabor de canela e chocolate, misturado com o cheiro de cloro e o perfume do garoto que amava... e gritos.

Calma aí, gritos?

Sophie e Sirius separaram-se rapidamente e viram uma loira e uma ruiva correndo em direção a eles de trás dos arbustos.

E falavam coisas de difícil compreensão.

E Sirius corava, e ela corava. Mas as mãos não se soltavam de forma alguma.

Lily afastou-se para atender o telefone. Jannie continuava a pular de alegria.

— Eu... Não... Acredito! — Primeira frase a ser compreendida desde que as duas criaturas estranhas de nefelibatas¹ apareceram. — Já estava na hora! — Jannie disse abraçando os dois. — Desde quando vocês se gostam em segredo? há uns três anos?

— Gente, gente... — Lily voltou ofegante. — Tenho que ir! Meus pais estão vindo me buscar, disseram que têm que resolver alguma coisa e eu tenho que ir junto. — Ela disse dando de ombros. — Felicidades para o casal. — Ela piscou e saiu andando.

— Quer dizer que vocês espionam a gente e depois que gritam compulsivamente vão embora. — Sirius sorriu.

— Hey! Não estou vendo nenhuma loira ir embora? — Jannie sorriu. — Mas se vocês quiserem privacidade... — Ela disse fazendo charme.

— Privacidade da pracinha mais movimentada da cidade? — Sophie sorriu erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Tá, já que vocês insistem eu fico. — Ela disse sentando-se entre os dois.

-#

James chegou em casa suado, e louco para ligar para Sirius e saber como tinha sido o encontro. É... garotos também podiam ser curiosos.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com uma garota espetacular. Ela usava uma calça preta, colada no corpo, com uma corrente no lugar do cinto, uma blusa verde de costas nuas que acentuavam sua cintura e um coque ruivo que... espera um pouco. RUIVO?

— James, meu filho! Que bom que chegou! Temos uma novidade. — A mãe dele sorriu. — A partir da semana que vem, teremos uma hóspede.

A ruiva virou-se para encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam visívelmente chateados.

— Estou tão animada quanto você. — Ela disse passando pela porta.

Lily

Evans

Se

Hospedando

Na

Casa

De

James

Potter

Aquilo era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Ele olhou indignado para os dois casais a sua frente. Seu pai parecia meio nervoso. Não era para menos, ele sabia que Lily e ele se odiavam.

— Os Evans terão que fazer uma viagem durante um mês, e a Lily tem que ficar por causa do colégio, mas... eles não querem deixá-la sozinha em casa, você entende, meu filho?

— E vocês escolheram deixar a filhinha de vocês na _minha_ casa?

— Nós sabemos da sua reputação, James. — O pai de Lily pronunciou-se. — Sabemos que você não vai deixá-la aprontar. Mesmo gostando muito das meninas, não sei se posso confiar a minha filha a elas durante um mês inteiro...

UM. MÊS. INTEIRO.

— Eu vou atrás da Lily, querido. — A senhora Evans correu para a porta.

Se havia um momento em que James Potter queria morrer, o momento era aquele.

* * *

**N/A: OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Menor capítulo até agora. Sorry por isso girls...  
**

**¹: nefelibato é quem vive nas nuvens, nem tinha muito a ver colocar aquela palavra ali naquela ocasião, mas eu precisava colocá-la eu AMO essa palavra!  
**

**Desculpem a demora, as minha aulas voltaram, sou terceiro ano, estou correndo atrás, e estou sem internet, etc.  
**

**Enfim... SURPRESA! Lily e James morando na mesma casa? Vocês acham que rola mais briga ou orgia? hahahaha!  
**

**Clara Casali:** _que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando e escrevendo reviews! Ideias também são sempre bem vindas!**  
**_

**DudaProngs!** _ALGUÉM PERCEBEU! Hhahaha, eles meio que me inspiraram em alguns momentos dessa fic! E na verdade, há duas cenas que serão meio que tiradas emprestadas da novela! Continue acompanhando!_

**Gabii**: _Autógrafo já é demais, não? hahaha! desculpe pelas fics seddie, mas espero que me perdoe!_

**Gest:** _Que bom que consegui chamar sua atenção! Espero que continue lendo!_

**Tiff Prongs:** _Nossa! Muito obrigada! É ÓTIMO saber que tem gente lendo! Continue acompanhando!_

**Geisiane Potter**: _Agora tem o terceiro também! Hahahahahaha! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Estou cheia de ideias! concordo! Lily Bad Girl é muito bom! AH! Obrigada por indicar a fic para a sua prima!_

**Prima de Geisiane Potter:** _hahahahah, que bom que gostou da fic! não tenho data fixa, estou estudando muito e também estou sem internet no momento, por isso fica meio complicado. Estou querendo postar pelo menos um capítulo por mês! Talvez eu poste antes, mas é essa a estimativa! Beijos!_

**Allie687**: _Teatro é no proximo capitulo! Hahaha, você pode se surpreender! hahahaha, espero que tenha gostado desse "mini capítulo" -pelo menos em relação aos outros dois-, continue acompanhado, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! beeeeijos!_


End file.
